User talk:Leolab
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Battles page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 21:57, 2010 May 13 Read Me yeah, the slots arent filled theres just no more default ones left. you can add more if you haven't got your entry in but uhh otherwise ask ShadowTale to do it. im a bit busy right now. :) Astrotorical 01:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Psuedo-Swearing Hi Leolab, I noticed your summary for the Spetsnaz was "for-fuking-matting". I would ask that in the future you not used psuedoswears. An acceptible version would be "for-effing-matting" because it just makes the F sound rather than the F-u-k sound. Thank you for your productive edit though :) --ShadowTale 16:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) cool. thanks dude. :), love having your help on the wiki. --ShadowTale 20:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) great edits hey, just wanted to thank you for the awesome edit on the "Full Episodes" page. 10 episodes notice. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice is the notice that users that have wikia.com accounts see. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Anonnotice is the notice that users that do not have a wikia.com account see. - I'm honestly not sure that you can edit those pages unless you are an admin, so give it a try, if you can't do it, I will. -ShadowTale 07:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What is your problem. How dare you insult me. You are totally out of line insulting me, I'm learning disabled and i've worked hard to get to colluge. I'm not going to stand for being insulted by someone like you. What have i said that wasn't a fact?User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going overboard with European cultures, i've stated that I think their more interesting to study because in Asia the countrys were more static, but that's my opinion. i have stated that i believe that no culture is better than anyother, I just find the European cultures more interesting. Q Sector flatly stated that Asia is just better than Europe. My biggest problem is that you questioned my knowledge of history. I get more pissed off if someone questions my knowledge of history than if they insult my religion. I am a History major and I'm working towards a carrier in archeology. My whole life is about history, I never read Harry Potter when i was younger I read biographys on Harry Truman and Manfred von Richtofen. When other kids where watching cartoons, i was watching the documentarys on Vikings and Persia.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:57, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for understanding. I hope you understand that when i say static I mean it in that they don't change as much over the same period of time as Europe did.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Well they also changed less because they had less contact with other cultures, but yeah you're right.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Fictional Warriors Nope, what you did is awesome! I don't care really, please keep it up! Thanks! The Deadliest Warrior 00:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior thanks hey, ive noticed youve been doin alot of help lately so just wanted to say thanks. Astrotorical 01:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) stickfigures the "STICKFIGURES" i was saying was... well, you know how when they do squad vs squad battles, they have these little red and blue stickfigure looking things to represent how many people are left on the warriors team? that's what i meant. LeoLab RULES Thank. You. so much! This is gonna be a big help if you ever need a favor on this Wiki let me know. I owe you! PS I'm gonna put you next round in the Deadliest Members who do you wanna go up against? Let me know on my Talk Page. The Deadliest Warrior 23:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC)The Deadliest Warrior Trial No If's, No But's. I've put you on trial to become an admin. Your trial will end on August 1st and all you have to do is explore the new admin functions and look after: The sequel's participants Sorofin If you notice on the edit this page bar, you also have Protect (beats me what we have the moment I joined the Resistance Wiki I was made a Moderator *sigh*) You can now edit pages like: The Deadliest Fiction and Deadliest Competition 1. And you can block users and anons by clicking on them and then clicking Contributions and there's a small yellow blocking bar under the tool bar. ~ sorofin Congratulations on becoming an administrator! You deserve it! Garfield 123 Knight Yes, well sorry about the flame, but the user who made the edit before me did flame me, so I was just responding to that. As for the knight himself, I'm well aware of the host definition for what a mordern warrior is (gunpowder weapon usage). If you watch the Back for Blood special, at the start of the modern warrior segment, there is a line of narration stating "Last season, eight modern warriors were resurrected from the battlefield, but only four survived."'' ''This line of narration can be found about 30 minutes into this video of the episode hosted by Megavideo. Even if the knight had no gunpowder weapons, this shows that he is considered a modern warrior by the show. The episode also distinctly confirms that there are 10 ancient warriors, who were profiled during the ancient segment. That being said, the line of narration, along with the fact that the knight was profiled in the modern segment, gives the impression that the show classifies him as a modern warrior. Let me know what you think of this. This seems like a relatively new wiki, I'm thinking about making an account here. Thanks for your response. Yeah, I think putting the Knight in both the ancient and modern warrior categories is the best thing that can be done for now, until there's better clarification on his status. If there's a Season 2 Back for Blood episode, we may very well have similar debates as to Sun Tzu and Vlad the Implaler's status as ancient or modern warriors, since Vlad had a gunpowder weapon and Sun Tzu was his opponent, just like what happened in Pirate vs. Knight. If I make an account here, I wil inform you of it, since you have shown to be very helpful to me in the matter. ( 05:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC)) Why WERE THE PAGES I MADE DELETED ?!? Incub7 01:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Nathan Hale verses Master Chief decider You are one of the other two admins I know is still active so can you please Read through this and decide who won out of Hale and Master Chief in the votes. I was doing a poll but someone started to hijack it and created multiple accounts so I have resorted to this. Please post your answer on my talk page All the best Sorofin 17:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) MacArthur You get the "I shall return" comparrision right? For all his short comings MacArthur was a military genius, he's one of my favorite historic figures from the 20th century.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Fictional Pages Be my guest. 01:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior yea but...... look dude i just put it up there you dont need to tell me what i put up you should have just taken it down it was about deadliest warrior if you dont like it then just take it down dont tell me if its pointless only do that if someone makes a page that is not about deadliest warrior .... hey i did not get hostile and my friend made that gladiator page he got on my acc i thought you were just talking about the apache page.....i tried to delete the gladiator page but i couldn't the apache trivia i did seems pointless as well can you please delete both of the trivia things? i can't 1 more thing my friend knows nothing about any wiki so idk how he got the gladiator trivia onto the apache trivia :) thats alright leo :) btw you think hannibal's opponent will be a woman? oh same here 1 weapon i hope to never see again is the sling yep if it kills: it will take a few days other times it will stun or miss you know the only time we saw a sling hit someone in a simulation is the Celt vs. Persian Immortal epidsode if we see a warrior with sling with their other weapons......that warrior is gonna lose and i also hope we see a sword just like the katana and the kilji :) you know the kilji is better then the katana (in my opinion) katana: 30 inches kilij: 36 inches yes yea! i remember the first slash the guy made: went right through the pig with 1 arm going he also said "it can pretty much go through anything" i have to get off i will talk to you later hey hey whats up? im busy in school as well but im not even close to SAT's yet i just did my 1st quarter exam and i did pretty good :) Alan Tafoya: "If you're my enemy, i'm going to kill you" Reply Understood Hi Did my anything from this acc said something weird to you? One of my friends got on my acc and idk if it was the same person from last time. I am changing my password sorry if one of my friends bothered you.--Sasha Martin 19:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply I saw it i found out who it was and i annoyed the crap out of him all day at --Sasha Martin 20:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Need your help for a new page I saw that some weapons on deadliest warrior were seen on the show but was not used if you are online help me out if you like. I am going to make the page call "Other Weapons"--Sasha Martin 20:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sadly..... I only know the weapons from season 1.--Sasha Martin 21:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Fiction ban TDW banned me on the Deadliest fiction wiki. He seems to be under the impression that I said what I said because my warrior lost, that's not the case. i said what I said becasue I felt cheated. I don't feel like I deserve to be banned for saying what I believe to be true. i just don't think he's being fair, i've never lost my temper with him, and now he's abusing his power becasue I pointed out he wasn't being fair.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC)